


Не в своей тарелке

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Wayward_jr



Series: Midi, G-PG13 [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, Inanimate Objects, M/M, POV Inanimate Object, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может, Джаред и пустой предмет посуды, даже не фарфоровый, но — будем откровенны — его нельзя назвать обычной тарелкой, или История о Дженсене и говорящей тарелке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не в своей тарелке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bowls Have Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028910) by [brokenhighways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways). 



> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Не в своей тарелке"

***  
Джаред — тарелка.  
  
Нет, серьезно, он — тарелка.  
  
Насколько Джаред понял, наблюдая за миром вокруг, неодушевленные предметы обычно не обладают мыслями и чувствами, он — исключение. Пусть скромность и не позволяет ему назвать себя особенным, но он честно пытался поговорить с ложками или поиграть в мячик с кружками — все впустую. Лишь абсолютная тишина и ожидание того момента, когда его владелец решит им воспользоваться. То есть никогда. Вот Джаред и молчит. Он наблюдает, как Дженсен, хозяин, по утрам хлещет кофе литрами. Остается только посочувствовать залежалой овсянке в соседнем шкафчике. А потом он снова остается один и ждет еще восемь часов, пока Дженсен не возвращается и не заказывает на дом какой-нибудь фастфуд. Порой Джареду кажется, что в прошлой жизни он любил такую еду, вот только в памяти не осталось ничего до того момента, как он стал тарелкой.  
  
Так в наблюдениях за Дженсеном проходят шесть месяцев, и Джаред наконец-то решается заговорить.  
  
— Знаешь, а тебе стоит серьезно подумать о том, чтобы хоть иногда завтракать.  
  
Дженсен подпрыгивает от неожиданности и роняет кружку, осколки разлетаются по кафельному полу. Минуточку. Дженсен его слышит! Джаред быстренько бормочет молитву за упокой погибшей кружки и устремляет все внимание на Дженсена.  
  
— Все, я рехнулся, — говорит себе Дженсен, язвительно усмехаясь. — Дошел до голосов в голове. Вот прям то, что доктор прописал. Супер.  
  
— Это не в голове, — отвечает Джаред. — Я настоящий.   
  
У Дженсена глаза вылезают на лоб, и он лихорадочно озирается по сторонам.  
  
— Кто здесь? — выкрикивает он, рывком открывая ящик и выхватывая скалку. Джаред саркастично приподнимает бровь. Не совсем понятно, как ему это вообще удается, но он совершенно уверен в своих ощущениях — бровь таки поднялась. Может, на нем нарисовано лицо? Это многое бы объяснило.  
  
— Я внизу, под мойкой.   
  
Дженсен хмурится и заглядывает в шкаф через приоткрытую дверцу. Джареду почти ничего не видно.  
  
— Какого черта я слушаюсь голоса в своей кухне? — бормочет Дженсен, резко распахивая дверцу. — Ну и где ты, сволочь?  
  
Джареду совсем не нравится грубый тон Дженсена, но он решает списать его реакцию на шок. Да он и сам вряд ли бы остался спокойным, если бы однажды утром с ним попыталась пообщаться собственная посуда.  
  
— Я — тарелка, ты мной никогда не пользуешься. — Дженсен смотрит на него, выпучив глаза. Джареду внезапно хочется нервно переступить с ноги на ногу, но ничего не выходит — тарелковая сущность мешает.  
  
— Срань господня! — выпаливает Дженсен. — Ты точно самая жуткая тарелка, которую я когда-либо видел.   
  
Джаред невольно хмурится, потупив взгляд: это так обидно! Он не видел своего отражения, но вряд ли все настолько плохо. Он помнит, что в прошлой жизни у него были роскошные волосы и довольно красивые глаза.   
  
— О господи, ты что делаешь? Косишь под несчастного щеночка? — Дженсен поднимается на ноги и проводит ладонью по лицу. — Так, мне срочно надо выпить. И побольше.  
  
Джаред понятия не имеет, как он смотрит, поэтому лишь обескураженно моргает. Внезапная гибель кружки все еще свежа в памяти. Он не хочет снова умереть.  
  
Снова?  
  
— Хм, может реинкарнация не такая уж и чушь, — размышляет он вслух. Дженсен издает полузадушенный писк и убегает из кухни.  
  
***  
Джаред не помнит, как стал тарелкой. Учитывая, что соседи у него безжизненные и скучные, он более чем уверен, что когда-то был человеком. Иногда, когда он очень устает, перед глазами мелькают какие-то картинки. Высокий парень сидит за столом перед тарелкой. А еще там всегда стоит коробка, но надписи на ней неразборчивые, не разглядеть, а дальше — темнота. Он бы попросил Дженсена помочь и выяснить, почему он не такой, как все остальные тарелки, но того уже несколько дней не видно. Когда же Дженсен вновь появляется, то выглядит паршиво.  
  
— Тебе нужен плотный и жирный завтрак, — услужливо подсказывает Джаред, когда Дженсен выпивает целый стакан воды. Непонятно, откуда он это знает, но Дженсен отзывается в ответ стоном.   
  
— Не напоминай о еде, — ворчит Дженсен, и Джаред пожимает плечами. Ну или пытается, а на самом деле чуть не опрокидывается. К счастью, он не разбивается. Джаред чувствует, как его быстро подхватывают, и он оказывается лицом к лицу (ну или тарелкой к лицу, если угодно) с парой больших зеленых глаз.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо благодарит он. Глаза внимательно его осматривают, словно пытаются что-то найти. — На что ты смотришь?   
  
В ответ глаза моргают и вдруг оказываются очень далеко от Джареда. Дженсен подозрительно сверлит его взглядом:  
— Да вот ищу камеру и микрофон, которые точно где-то спрятаны. — Джаред делает естественный вывод, что Дженсен еще не до конца протрезвел. — Серьезно… Крис? Чад? Если это вы меня разыгрываете, то вам будет не до смеха, когда я до вас доберусь!  
  
Джаред не знает, что на это ответить. А вот имя Чад кажется ему знакомым.  
  
— Кто такой Чад?   
  
— Да ошивается тут один такой все время, — осторожно отвечает Дженсен. — Его друг, Джаред, раньше жил с ним в этой квартире. А однажды сорвался и пропал, ни слова не сказав. Теперь Чад решил, что если будет постоянно здесь болтаться, то этот Джаред снова объявится.  
  
Хм. Это было бы странным совпадением, если бы он оказался тем самым Джаредом, правда? И все же он уверен, что раньше был человеком. А что если с ним что-то случилось и он превратился из Джареда-человека в Джареда-тарелку?  
  
— А зачем тебе? — интересуется Дженсен, когда пауза затягивается.  
  
— Меня зовут Джаред, — грустно отвечает он.  
  
Дженсен не сводит с него глаз, кажется, целую вечность.  
  
— Вот блядь.  
  
Вскоре Дженсен снова исчезает, и Джаред остается предоставленным самому себе. Жизнь тарелки до ужаса однообразна, так что времени для раздумий более чем достаточно. В памяти начинают всплывать разные события. Например, вспоминается Чад: у него светлые короткие волосы, а также он любит нести всякую чушь. О, а еще обожает женщин — кажется, он поставил себе цель переспать с каждой первой. Если честно, Чад выглядит полным придурком. С другой стороны, Дженсен сказал, что Чад до сих пор не отчаялся найти Джареда, а значит, они были хорошими друзьями.  
  
***  
Вечером Дженсен появляется с мятой фотографией в руке.  
  
— Это я? — уточняет Джаред. — Так и думал, что у меня были длинные волосы!   
  
Дженсен фыркает в ответ и лезет в карман за смартфоном. Он щелкает Джареда на камеру и показывает фотографию. Джаред чуть не теряет равновесие при виде своих нынешних «волос» — семь длинных толстых линий, нарисованных черной краской. Ужас просто, словно его машина по лицу переехала!  
  
Джаред не впечатлен.  
  
— Ты сказал Чаду, что нашел меня? — спрашивает он. Дженсен глубоко вздыхает и усаживается за стол. Джареду не видно его глаз, но он знает, что означает этот вздох. Он провел достаточно времени в обществе Дженсена, наблюдая и слушая, чтобы понять — сейчас тот снова съязвит.  
  
— Гениальная идея. Мне надо было подойти к Чаду и сказать: «Привет, помнишь своего сбежавшего друга? Так вот, он никуда не уехал. Нет-нет, он просто превратился в говорящую тарелку и живет теперь у меня под раковиной»?   
  
Ну, зато теперь понятно, что так громко булькает по ночам.  
  
— Ладно, но раз ты мой владелец, то тебе и возвращать меня в прежнее тело! — парирует Джаред: убедившись, что все же был человеком, он хочет обратно в свою жизнь.  
  
— Делать мне больше нечего!  
  
Джаред смотрит на Дженсена так жалобно, как только возможно. Сначала Дженсен не реагирует, но минуту спустя снова вздыхает. Вздох выходит тоскливый, ни тени сарказма, но Джаред все равно радуется маленькой победе.   
  
— Ладно, помогу.  
  
Джаред радостно улыбается.   
  
— А еще пойду и побьюсь головой о стену, чтобы убедиться, что мне не кажется, будто моя тарелка лыбится как сумасшедшая.  
  
***  
Однажды вечером к Дженсену вваливаются друзья, собираясь смотреть фильм, о котором Джаред никогда не слышал. Если подумать, став тарелкой, он вообще ни одного фильма не видел. Ну, если не считать то шоу, которое ему каждое утро устраивает Дженсен, входя спросонья в кухню без рубашки. Может, Джаред и тарелка из псевдофарфора и у него нет нужных анатомических подробностей, позволяющих выразить не совсем платонические чувства, но он же не слепой!  
  
— Эй, а можно мне тоже кино посмотреть? — шепчет Джаред, когда Дженсен приходит за пивом. В шкафу под мойкой одиноко, а от смеха и болтовни, доносящихся из комнаты, становится совсем тоскливо. Джаред хочет снова стать человеком. Он хочет касаться, чувствовать, видеть, ощущать вкус, смеяться, любить — делать все то, что люди обычно принимают как должное. О чем он и сообщает Дженсену.  
  
— Знаешь, а ты ханжа, — фыркает тот. — Ты же долбанная тарелка!   
  
Джаред уже думает, что Дженсен тут его и бросит, но тот открывает другой шкаф и, пошарив в глубине, вытаскивает пачку магазинного попкорна. А потом замирает, устало глядя на полку, где стоит Джаред.   
  
— Ну что еще?! — недоуменно моргает Джаред. — Насыпай попкорн в меня и пошли смотреть кино! А то все пропустим!  
  
— Дурдом… Я собираюсь насыпать попкорн в мою говорящую тарелку, чтобы она смогла посмотреть кино.  
  
— Да шевелись уже! — огрызается Джаред. Дженсен с отвращением смотрит на него, а потом грубо хватает и с грохотом ставит на стол. От резкого движения Джареда начинает тошнить.  
  
— Ай! — возмущается он. — Осторожнее!  
  
— А теперь он, значит, хочет, чтобы я притормозил, — бормочет Дженсен, с яростью вытряхивая попкорн в Джареда. Кукуруза задевает за стенки, и Джаред, не сдержавшись, хихикает: щекотно. Дженсен отпрыгивает в сторону, услышав смех, и встревоженно оглядывается.  
  
— Что с тобой? Ты там живой? — спрашивает он. — Жуткие звуки, если честно.  
  
***  
Наконец Дженсен выносит Джареда из кухни в гостиную. Новая обстановка словно провоцирует вспышки воспоминаний — вот он стоит, живой, в этой самой комнате. По правде говоря, давно пора отвлечься хоть на что-то, а то внутри от руки Дженсена разливается слишком приятное тепло. Джаред замечает сомбреро на вешалке в прихожей. И вспоминает вечеринку на Марди Гра.   
  
— Эй, это же мое сомбреро! — радостно восклицает он. Дженсен тут же накрывает его ладонью, и мир вокруг погружается в темноту. — Ты чего? Мне же не видно!  
  
— Да заткнись ты! — тихо шипит Дженсен. Вот только они уже зашли в гостиную, поэтому его друзья вопросительно оборачиваются. Дженсен громко откашливается и ставит Джареда на стол. Немного не рассчитав силу.  
  
— Поосторожнее! — сейчас Джареду как никогда не хватает рук, чтобы потереть ушибы.  
  
— Можешь заткнуться?! — Дженсен усаживается на пол, так что столешница находится у него теперь на уровне глаз. Он так увлеченно сверлит Джареда взглядом, что не сразу замечает, что его друзья уже не смотрят кино, а разглядывают его так, словно у него вторая голова выросла.   
  
— Ты с кем разговариваешь? — Джареду кажется, что голос принадлежит длинноволосому чуваку с сердитым лицом, но он не уверен на сто процентов. В любом случае ситуация патовая. Джаред надеется, что Дженсен хорошо соображает на ходу.  
  
— Эм… с самим собой, — Дженсен краснеет и смущенно трет рукой затылок.  
  
Его друзья явно до сих пор в шоке.   
  
И тут Джареда осеняет:  
— Эй, Дженсен! Никто меня не слышит, кроме тебя! — Хорошо, допустим, возглас был не очень вовремя… совсем не вовремя. Дженсен резко поворачивается и, не успев сдержаться, испепеляет его суровым взглядом. Джаред лишь невинно моргает в ответ.  
  
— Ты что, со своей тарелкой разговариваешь? — Сейчас точно говорит парень с длинными светлыми волосами. — Я тоже все время так делаю!   
  
Джаред слегка оживляется при мысли, что существуют и другие говорящие тарелки. Друзья ему бы не помешали.  
  
— Без обид, Стив, но ты перманентно под кайфом.  
  
— Перманентно? — Дженсен обращается к длинноволосому южанину, судя по акценту. — Какое длинное слово, Крис. И где ты его услышал?  
  
Крис протягивает руку, захватывает из Джареда горсть попкорна и кидает в Дженсена. Они еще некоторое время обмениваются безобидными подъебками, а потом возвращаются к фильму, казалось, забыв о странном поведении Дженсена. Когда Стив принимается ржать над чем-то на экране, Дженсен поворачивается и подмигивает Джареду.  
  
Что касается Джареда, то ему было куда интереснее полгода наблюдать за Дженсеном, чем смотреть фильм с каким-то кудрявым крикливым актером (Джаред уверен, что терпеть его не мог, будучи человеком). Как его там, Сет, что ли?  
  
***  
— Значит, меня зовут Джаред Падалеки, рекламщик по профессии. И последний раз меня видели тридцатого октября. — Джаред не совсем уверен, в каком месте у него сейчас мозг — тарелки вообще для этого не приспособлены. Чем не повод заставить Дженсена повторять добытую информацию снова и сно...  
  
— В пятнадцатый раз говорю: да! — Дженсен даже не пытается скрыть раздражение. Сначала он был само сочувствие, которое быстро исчезло после настойчивых расспросов. Сейчас Дженсен сидит за столом перед раскрытым репортерским блокнотом. Сперва не горевший желанием помочь, он, похоже, увлекся. Джаред на секунду задумывается, почему Дженсен не на работе, но быстро отвлекается на более важные мысли. Как, например, то, что его прокляли.  
  
— Прокляли? Как это? — Дженсен смотрит на него с опаской.  
  
— Тридцатое октября! — вопит Джаред. — День перед Хэллоуином!  
  
— Господи, и почему именно мне досталась безумная, суеверная, съехавшая с катушек говорящая тарелка?! — Дженсен хватается за голову.  
  
— Точно тебе говорю! — настаивает Джаред. — Ты узнал, над чем я работал в последние дни? У меня все еще полно дырок в памяти.   
  
Дженсен качает головой и принимается рыться в собранных записях. Через пару минут он поднимает глаза и показывает листок, на котором распечатана картинка коробки с хлопьями для завтрака.  
  
Под названием «Несчастливый талисман»  _(прим. пер.: популярный американский готовый завтрак называется «Lucky charms», или «Счастливый талисман»)_.  
  
Кажется, Джаред на грани обморока.  
  
***  
Воспоминания обрушиваются на него потоком, переливаясь через край тарелочной жизни. Он вспоминает офис, дизайнерские костюмы, разбросанные галстуки, босса, не ценящего его идеи. Пусть они были слишком креативными для неискушенной публики, зато оригинальными. Джаред вспоминает, как ему поручили придумать особую серию упаковок для хлопьев в честь Хэллоуина. Задача показалось странной, но в нынешнее время компании были готовы использовать любое праздничное преимущество. «Несчастливый талисман» Джаред придумал быстро. Возможно, стоило ограничиться названием, но у него появилась классная идея для дизайна упаковки. Он нашел в сети пару заклинаний и в фотошопе нарисовал их на коробке.  
  
Почти сразу как босс одобрил его идею и дизайн, Джаред унес прототип домой.   
  
Воспоминания обрываются на яркой картинке: он сидит за кухонным столом, жуя «Несчастливый талисман».  
  
Вот дерьмо.  
  
***  
Когда Джаред приходит в себя, то первое, что замечает, — снова зеленые глаза, полные заботы и беспокойства, а не недоверия, как в прошлый раз. Сразу же становится не так грустно. Несмотря на все свои сомнения, Дженсену не наплевать. И остаткам человеческой сущности Джареда вдруг до того не хватает простого житейского участия, что он бы разбился вдребезги, если бы хватило смелости.  
  
— Привет, — робко говорит он. Дженсен отодвигается и усаживается обратно на стул.  
  
— Не смей меня больше так пугать! Я решил, что ты умер. Ну... совсем умер. — У Дженсена ни кровинки в лице, и Джаред настолько обескуражен его реакцией, что решает сменить тему ради них обоих. Джаред — тарелка. Неважно, что когда-то он был человеком, сейчас он тарелка. И как только Дженсен найдет что-то более интересное или кого-то особенного (как и заслуживает), то времени на Джареда у него уже не останется. Может, Дженсену вообще на него наплевать? Просто решил узнать, откуда у него под раковиной взялась говорящая тарелка. Кто бы поступил иначе?  
  
— Я вспомнил, что случилось, — тихо признается Джаред. — Я сам себя проклял.  
  
— То есть? — Дженсен задает вопрос без тени привычного сарказма или цинизма, так что Джаред, застигнутый врасплох, пожимает плечами — совсем забыв, что плеч-то у него нет. Он чуть было не переворачивается, но его подхватывает теплая ладонь. Дженсен. Джаред не может объяснить, почему прикосновение Дженсена такое родное, но факт остается фактом. И Джаред как никогда мечтает, чтобы у него снова были ноги. И руки. И тело.  
  
— Это «Несчастливый талисман»... — Дженсен фыркает, и Джаред бросает на него свирепый взгляд, а потом продолжает: — Я пустился во все тяжкие, придумывая хэллоуиновский дизайн. Налепил на коробку несколько заклинаний, которые можно было бы попробовать за завтраком.  
  
Дженсен снова фыркает:   
— Извращение какое-то, это же жутко.  
  
— Так ведь Хэллоуин — праздник всякой жути, — замечает Джаред. — Но случайные самопревращения в блядскую тарелку тут не причем.  
  
— Ты сердишься, ясное дело, но слышать от тебя ругательства по меньшей мере странно. — Дженсен широко улыбается, открыто наслаждаясь его страданиями.   
  
Вот именно в такие минуты Джаред страстно мечтает вернуть себе руки. Да хотя бы один палец!  
  
***  
Дженсену пора возвращаться на работу, так что Джаред снова остается дома в тишине и полном одиночестве. Опять пытается поболтать со столовыми приборами, но те лишь громко дребезжат, когда за окном с грохотом проезжает поезд. Джаред притворяется, что так они с ним здороваются.   
  
Из жалости Дженсен придумывает неожиданную штуку: каким-то образом устанавливает аудиосвязь между кухней и своим телефоном. Услышав в первый раз громкий и четкий голос Дженсена в кухне, Джаред чуть не умирает со страху. Оставленный лежать на столешнице, он точно уверен, что дома никого нет. Так что его опасения вполне обоснованны.  
  
— Джаред, привет, ты там? — спрашивает Дженсен. — Оно сработало?  
  
— Тебе меня слышно? — в свою очередь уточняет Джаред.  
  
— Ага, — Дженсен негромко усмехается — кажется, он нервничает. Джаред его понимает: они давно общаются, но этот разговор почему-то кажется особенным. Сейчас Дженсен с ним разговаривает не потому, что ему некуда деться. Он сам захотел, и Джаред чувствует себя… странно. Хорошо, но странно.  
  
— Как работа? — интересуется Джаред, когда тишина становится слишком напряженной.  
  
— Скукотища, — вздыхает Дженсен. Он работает журналистом в местной газете и, по его словам, имеет дело только с дурацкими историями. — Брал сегодня интервью у пожарного. Так он мне сказал, что в горящем доме, который он тушил на прошлой неделе, было жарко и опасно. Представляешь?  
  
— Ты единственный человек, которого я знаю, который не стал восхищаться пожарным.   
  
— Не, отчего же — я был в полном восхищении: у чувака шикарные мускулы! Но эта история точно не попадет в горячие новости. Местный пожарный спасает дом от полного уничтожения. Говорит, что было жарко и опасно. С тем же успехом я мог бы написать во вступлении: «Спасибо, Кэп».  
  
— Ты ужасен. Ужасен!  
  
— Еще одно слово — и рассказ об обратном заклинании, которое я нашел, тебе не светит. — При одной лишь фразе «обратное заклинание» Джаред готов запрыгать от радости. Естественно, все кончается тем, что он переворачивается вверх дном. Мир вокруг погружается в темноту. Вот дерьмо.   
  
— Джаред, ты в порядке? — раздается приглушенный голос Дженсена. Джаред пытается откликнуться, но его не слышно. Дженсен продолжает звать его по имени. Потом снова наступает тишина, и Джареду остается только покорно ждать в темноте.  
  
У него по-прежнему плохое чувство времени, но он уверен, что совсем недолго провалялся вверх дном, когда раздается глухой стук, словно хлопнули дверью, а потом громкие шаги. Пока Джаред прикидывает, что делать, если в дом ворвались грабители, его неожиданно обхватывает ладонь и ставит на место. Джаред с облегчением выдыхает, увидев, что перед ним стоит Дженсен, весь красный и жутко запыхавшийся.  
  
— Ты что, бежал сюда всю дорогу, чтобы проверить, все ли со мной в порядке?  
  
— Я… ты не отвечал, а звук был такой, что я испугался, может, ты упал или...  
  
— Короче, ты и правда бежал всю дорогу, чтобы проверить, все ли со мной в порядке?  
  
— Ну… Сначала я пару раз превысил скорость, а потом взлетел вверх по лестнице, но можно и так сказать… — Дженсен начинает смущаться.   
  
К несчастью, Джаред уже не в состоянии остановить вопрос, рвущийся из нарисованного рта:   
— Но почему?  
  
— Я… не знаю, — запинается Дженсен. — Одна только мысль, что с тобой могло что-то случиться, а я бы не успел тебя спасти… это было невыносимо.  
  
После такого признания оба замолкают.  
  
***  
На четвертый день после происшествия Дженсен входит в кухню с измятым желтоватым листком бумаги в руке. Они уже выяснили, что примененное Джаредом заклинание вселяет душу в неживой предмет. С тех пор Дженсен по уши ушел в розыски обратного заклинания, при этом скупая ароматические свечи в диких количествах.  
  
— Я поговорил с одной соседкой, — рассказывает Дженсен, — и мне кажется, я знаю, почему заклинание сработало, хоть ты и не произнес его вслух.  
  
Джаред внезапно вспоминает.  
  
— Эм, ну если честно… — боже, как неловко. Дженсен вопросительно смотрит на него. — Понимаешь, я хотел проверить, насколько оно настоящее, поэтому прочитал вслух, с выражением — все как положено.  
  
— Ты идиот.  
  
— Да знаю, — ухмыляется Джаред, — за это ты меня и любишь.  
  
— Ладно, в любом случае заклинание срабатывает только в случае близкого присутствия виккана. Короче, твоя — то есть уже моя — соседка утверждает, что она одна из них. Плюс она отлично тебя помнит. Оказывается, она годами стригла тебе волосы с помощью колдовства.  
  
Джаред непроизвольно содрогается, и Дженсен смеется над ним.  
  
— А что на листочке? — допытывается Джаред, когда Дженсен больше ничего не говорит.  
  
— Это обратное заклинание, которое я нашел. Если мы все сделаем правильно, то ты снова станешь собой, — Дженсен замолкает и откашливается.  
  
— А если не сделаем? — подталкивает Джаред. По встревоженному лицу Дженсена видно, что затея рискованная.  
  
— Ты останешься тарелкой. Навсегда.  
  
— О… — задумчиво тянет Джаред. — Ну и ладно.  
  
— Ладно?! — повторяет эхом Дженсен. — Ты что, хочешь прожить вечность в виде чертовой тарелки?!  
  
Стоп. Вечность?! Дженсен ничего не сказал про вечность!  
  
— Как скоро ты сможешь провести обряд? — спрашивает Джаред.  
  
***  
Расположив свечи по кругу, Дженсен ставит в центр Джареда и кладет рядом его рубашку и, предположительно, прядь его волос. Еще в круге лежат кроличьи зубы и кость ягненка. Джаред не спрашивает, где Дженсен их достал. А сам тот не рассказывает.  
  
— Как ты? — спрашивает Дженсен, зажигая свечи. — Нервничаешь?  
  
— Да не особо. — Серьезно, нисколечко. Какой смысл надеяться или нервничать? Заклинание либо сработает, либо нет. — Сколько нужно еще ждать? — От аромата свечек он чувствует себя неважно, кажется, его тошнит. Похоже, тарелки — чувствительные натуры. Он тут же объявляет Дженсену, что чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
— Сейчас пятнадцать минут девятого. Обряд нельзя проводить до полуночи. — Кажется, он хочет еще что-то добавить — может, с сарказмом проехаться по каламбуру Джареда, — но сдерживается.  
  
— Хочешь поиграть в города, чтобы скоротать время?  
  
— Только если ты жаждешь моей мучительной смерти.  
  
— Тогда о чем поговорим?  
  
— Ты вроде бы вспомнил что-то из прежней жизни, — Дженсен пожимает плечами. — Расскажи мне о себе.  
  
— Я помню только всякую фигню. Тебе будет неинтересно.  
  
— Прям даже и не знаю — это в твоей гениальной голове родилась идея «Несчастливого талисмана», да еще ты умудрился проклясть себя и превратиться в тарелку... По мне так очень интересно!  
  
В итоге они говорят обо всем и ни о чем, обсуждая по большей части, какой Джаред неудачник по жизни. Дженсен решает, что его идея рекламной компании консервированного тунца — просто умора.  
  
— Не понимаю, как резиновая рыба, которая при нажатии говорит: «Тунец!», может подвигнуть кого-то на покупку консервов. Если бы я увидел такую жуть, вообще бы перестал есть рыбу!  
  
— Тогда это казалось шикарной мыслью! — протестует Джаред, сбившись со счета, сколько раз он уже сказал эту фразу за последние несколько часов. Возможно, миллиард.  
  
— Да кто спорит, приятель, — усмехается Дженсен. Он проверяет, который час, и серьезно говорит: — Уже без двух минут полночь. Совсем скоро.  
  
— Если не получится, то я настаиваю на апгрейде своего шкафа, — шутит Джаред. В напряженной тишине шутка получается не смешной. Дженсен даже рта раскрыть не успевает, как дверь с грохотом распахивается и в кухню влетает разъяренный Чад. У Джареда мелькает мысль об ускользающих минутах: Чад Чадом, но обряд следует провести вовремя. Надо хотя бы попытаться отменить заклинание.  
  
— Какого черта ты шарил в офисе Джареда? — спрашивает Чад, подозрительно оглядывая кухню, и неодобрительно хмурит брови. — С кем ты сейчас разговаривал? И что за фигня с тарелкой в центре круга из свечей на твоем… — договорить он не успевает: в эту секунду ему в лицо со всего маха прилетает кулак Дженсена, и Чад без сознания валится на пол.   
  
— Осталась одна минута, — объясняет Дженсен и, поморщившись, потирает кулак. — У меня не было другого выхода. — Джаред молча моргает. Он так нервничает, что не может вымолвить ни слова от все возрастающей тревоги. Предвкушение того, что скоро он станет человеком, способным думать, касаться, двигаться и видеть — по-настоящему видеть! — сводит с ума. Господи, только бы не сломаться до обряда… Он снова моргает и замечает, что Дженсен уже начал произносить заклинание — медленно зачитывая с листка и тщательно выговаривая каждый звук. Чертов Дженсен, вместо того, чтобы болтать с ним, мог бы нормально выучить слова!  
  
Но скоро перед глазами вспыхивает ослепительный белый свет и Джаред обо всем забывает. Свечение становится ярче и ярче, пока окончательно не лишает его способности видеть. Голова словно готова расколоться пополам, но остатков сознания хватает понять: головы-то у него и нет, он все еще тарелка.  
  
Свет исчезает так же быстро, как появился, и мир вокруг стремительно погружается во тьму.  
  
***  
Джаред приходит в себя, лежа на чем-то мягком. Он резко распахивает глаза. Откуда у тарелки такие ощущения? Перед мысленным взором вспыхивают картинки, и он вспоминает обряд. Ослепительно белый свет, его единственная возможность снова стать человеком… Джаред опускает взгляд и округляет глаза при виде собственных рук. И пальцев. Все тело словно трепещет от радости. Тело! Джаред шевелит пальцами на ногах и руках — пальцами! У них получилось! Он больше не говорящая тарелка. Он снова человек. Окончательно уверившись, Джаред быстро поднимается, пританцовывая на носочках, и оглядывается вокруг. Дженсен явно решил не переделывать комнату под себя, хотя Джаред не особо удивлен. Кстати о Дженсене… Джаред внимательно прислушивается к приглушенным голосам, доносящимся из-за двери, а потом подходит поближе и прижимает к ней ухо — ухо!  
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что Джаред наелся заколдованных хлопьев, случайно проклял себя и превратился в чертову тарелку?!   
  
Это же Чад, с радостью понимает Джаред.  
  
— Именно так. — Джаред слишком давно знает Дженсена и легко догадывается по тону, что тот не в лучшем настроении. Эффект Чада — доказан множеством случаев.  
  
— Ты псих, — заявляет Чад. — Вообще в своем уме? Ты мета дунул? Слышал, на прошлой неделе накрыли притон в «Волмарте». А они, чувак, уж поверь мне, варили настоящее дерьмо.  
  
— Ты сам попросил объяснить что к чему, — отвечает Дженсен. — Не нравится, не слушай.  
  
— Как я могу поверить в безумную историю про говорящую тарелку? Посудины нигде нет. И Джареда тоже нет. Да может, ты вообще маньяк-убий… Матерь божья, это что?! Танцующая ложка?!  
  
— Кажется… да, — Дженсен произносит эти слова в полном замешательстве. Ну разве может Джаред пропустить танцующую ложку? Он с грохотом распахивает дверь и устремляется на кухню. И правда, в самом центре стола вертится серебряная ложка. Джаред моргает. И старается не слишком огорчаться, что вот эта вот самая ложка все время его игнорировала.  
  
Заметив Джареда, Дженсен отрывает взгляд от стола и сообщает:   
— Твоя соседка сказала, что иногда магия перетекает в другой предмет.   
  
Ага. Вот и объяснение.   
  
— И как тебе нравится снова быть человеком? — спрашивает Дженсен: он совершенно спокоен, словно это не первый раз, когда он видит Джареда в его человеческом обличье. И неудивительно — Джареду и самому кажется, что между ними ничего не изменилось. Вот только теперь он может трогать, нюхать и видеть вещи совсем по-другому. Офигительно!  
  
— Так странно, — смеется Джаред. — Словно я вернулся из длинного отпуска, а не прожил год тарелкой.  
  
— Вот ты сейчас серьезно? — не выдерживает Чад, и Джаред разворачивается к своему лучшему другу. По правде говоря, стоило ему заметить Дженсена, как он напрочь забыл о Чаде. Упс. — Я тебя год не видел! А ты несешь какую-то хрень про превращение в тарелку? Это что, программа «Скрытая камера»?  
  
— Чтобы поверить, это надо было видеть, — вставляет Дженсен. — И только я его слышал.  
  
— Ну да, — тянет Чад. — Ладно, не знаю, чем вы накурились и где Джареда носило весь год, но я сваливаю. Пойду напьюсь в говно, чтобы забыть весь этот разговор. А еще то, что, кроме меня, никто не заметил его исчезновения. Чао, мудаки.  
  
Чад вылетает из квартиры на всех парах. Джаред вполне его понимает: история дикая. Как и танцующая ложка на столе. Или то, что они с Дженсеном остались наедине.  
  
— Окей, это странно, — неуклюже замечает Дженсен. Джаред истово кивает. — И вообще я привык, что ты пониже.  
  
— Ага, — отвечает Джаред.  
  
— О господи, — в диалог встревает новый голос. Джаред и Дженсен потрясенно переглядываются и оборачиваются к танцующей ложке.  
  
— Нет… — говорит Джаред.  
  
— Не может быть… — вторит ему Дженсен.  
  
— Да! — восклицает ложка. — Привет, я Майк. Меня слегка мутит от этих танцев, но, серьезно, ребята, вы же явно друг другу нравитесь. Уже всем ложкам надоели ваши танцы — ха! — вокруг да около! Короче, когда я проснусь, чтобы все было пучком.  
  
С этими словами ложка переворачивается на бок, и через секунду в кухне раздается громкий храп.  
  
— Ложка только что дала тебе совет, как устроить личную жизнь? — спрашивает Джаред.  
  
— Ага. Совсем как недавно одна говорящая тарелка сказала мне, что по утрам надо завтракать, — отвечает Дженсен, бросая взгляд на часы. — Кстати о завтраке — хочешь, пойдем поедим? Я знаю неплохое заведение… — Судя по тому, как Дженсен переминается с ноги на ногу, приглашение не случайно.  
  
— Мы будем просто завтракать или это свидание? — Джаред отвык от того, как сердце бухает в грудной клетке — в бытность тарелкой все эти чувства были не так очевидны.  
  
— Посмотрим, как пойдет, — это все, что отвечает Дженсен.  
  
Некоторое время спустя, когда они выходят из квартиры, Джаред заносит ногу, чтобы переступить порог впервые за долгое время, — и замирает.  
  
— Больше никогда в жизни не буду есть хлопья! Никогда! — Он ждет остроты или возведенных к небу глаз, но Дженсен просто смеется и подталкивает Джареда к выходу. Джаред широко улыбается, выходя на свежий воздух.  
  
Может быть, «Несчастливый талисман» не был таким уж и несчастливым.  
  
Конец.


End file.
